


[翻译]理路整然たる討議

by AlllltheFish



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Cross-Posted on Lofter, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-19 23:01:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19981981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlllltheFish/pseuds/AlllltheFish
Summary: 默契配合和互相调戏的最佳典范——才怪呵呵。





	[翻译]理路整然たる討議

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Discursus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/325185) by [tanyart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tanyart/pseuds/tanyart). 



**理路整然たる討議**

马利克手里的卷轴掉了一地。这事儿怪不得他，也怪不得阿泰尔，只是相对文明地在耶路撒冷的大街上并肩行走实在有点为难他们。毕竟相安无事地憋了一早上，他们早该吵一架了，眼下终于有了期盼已久的借口让他们不用再忍。再加上这二位都是做事做绝的人，争吵便即刻开始，双方互相就谁该捡卷轴这件事交换恶毒的人身攻击。

他们对自己的特色吵架法别有一番深刻理解。阿泰尔不止一次忍不住转过头憋笑，只因为马利克说了点什么羞耻到足够让正常人落荒而逃的东西。这行为反过来让马利克咧嘴一笑。

本来不该出现在集市中间大喊大叫这种展开，但阿泰尔打了个夸张的手势，吓了他身后的女人一跳；她头上顶着个罐子，阿泰尔不老实的胳膊害它摔了个粉碎。

并且，因为马利克的人生注定多灾多难，水全洒在了他掉在地上的那堆地图上。

他还有一秒钟可以庆幸图纸浸过油。下一秒一个胡言乱语的疯子突然蹿出来，搓着手踩碎了沾水的羊皮纸。他围着马利克和那女人游走两周，成功在每一张地图上都踩了一脚——马利克惊得目瞪口呆——接着还把阿泰尔推到了一个抱箱子的男人身上。

马利克有点跟不上状况，总之他们的二人辩论转化成了一场四位选手指着鼻子大骂的狂欢。对马利克来说，在发现死活喊不过那疯子的时候理智就已经弃他而去，顶罐女人更是火上浇油，旁边的阿泰尔差点跟搬箱子的男人打起来。

在某个时刻几个卫兵持剑在手过来干涉，试图平息愈发混乱的场面。他们大喊示警，顶罐女人和搬箱男人立马退后，连疯子都安静下来。这会儿阿泰尔正揪着一件和眼下状况 _完全_ 无关的陈年旧事不放，马利克打定主意要纠正阿泰尔的思路——卫兵们被在场的某部分人完全无视，直到其中一个抓住马利克的肩膀，另一个碰上了阿泰尔的后背。

两人都转过身来。

“如果您还有半点脑子，就该闭上嘴少管闲事，卫兵先生。”

“再说一句话或再碰我一次，我的剑会保证你两者都做不成。”

卫兵一脸懵逼，不知道谁给的一个独臂宣教长和一个脏兮兮的学者威胁他们的勇气。看见阿泰尔的嘴角翘得越来越猖狂，他们彻底怒了，拔出剑来。

马利克几乎没有足够的时间从腰带上拔出飞刀，但瞬间每把都正中目标，分别打进三个卫兵的胸膛。这本身没什么伤害，但造成的干扰足够阿泰尔冲上前去，抽出匕首连补三刀。紧接着马利克差点一头撞在突然急刹车的阿泰尔身上。

“你不会 _跑_ 吗？”马利克一边凶一边推他，但另一位刺客岿然不动，还换了个防守站姿。

嘈杂声和居民的尖叫引得更多卫兵从周围街巷鱼贯而出。

“我们可以干掉他们。”阿泰尔摆出陈述事实的语气，转身和马利克背对背站好。

“我们被包围了。”马利克咬牙切齿地指出，环顾着四周寻找逃跑路线。除了包抄过来的刀锋剑刃他什么也没找着，于是沮丧地长叹一声。他感觉到阿泰尔在他背后耸了耸肩，泰然自若自信满怀。

“要我保护你吗？”阿泰尔的语气甜腻得挑战人类神经。他还回头瞥了一眼，没拿刀的那只手碰碰马利克的手腕，暗示着这事儿得手拉手才能做到。

“如果你觉得有必要的话。”马利克说着紧紧贴到他身边，这尴尬的姿势让他俩都打不成了。阿泰尔僵硬起来，眨眨眼看见马利克用胳膊绕过他的腰，动作出奇地亲昵。余光里一个卫兵张大了嘴巴，受的惊吓显然和阿泰尔本人有得一拼。

“马利克你在干——”

“但是，”马利克抓住阿泰尔腰间的剑柄，还顺手在他臀部捏了一下。他失望地弹了一下舌头，把阿泰尔踹到一边拔出剑来，继续道，“你真 _应该_ 先管好你自己。”

阿泰尔踉跄几步，抬起胳膊挡住卫兵迎面劈来的一剑。金属相抵的尖锐响声划破空气，袖剑上的力道让阿泰尔闷哼一声。他用匕首捅完人，知道右翼防守空虚，于是急转过身，结果让一具刚刚还不在那儿的尸体绊了个措手不及。

“你怎么回事，阿泰尔？”马利克的诘问在几步外响起，他握着阿泰尔的剑，剑尖滴着鲜血，“你不是说要保护——”

先不管卫兵了，阿泰尔怒吼一声把马利克扑倒在地，搞得马利克和进攻的卫兵都很迷惑。他骑在马利克身上从他手里夺回剑，顺势给了胆敢走近的一个卫兵一肘。

“用你自己的武器！”话音未落他就被马利克拉了下去，躲开一爿从他头顶堪堪扫过的剑刃；他的脸被按在马利克温暖的颈间，流着汗水的皮肤近在咫尺，伸舌头舔一下的诱惑实在太大。阿泰尔一向擅长抵御诱惑：他没舔，而是咬了一口。就当报复顶着他胃的膝盖好了。

马利克骂道：“滚下去！”

阿泰尔心满意足地滚了下去，感觉出奇地轻盈。他拿回了剑，用它挡住两个卫兵。直到彻底站稳，他才发现出奇轻盈的是他的武器带。他伸手疯狂拍打全身，发现飞刀袋不见了。

马利克正匆忙退开，那排小刀挂在他肩上。他扔得很准，但对来之不易的刀片毫无尊重之意——好吧，大多刀片是从街头混混身上偷来的；可问题是，不管怎么说他浪费的都不是 _他自己_ 的武器。阿泰尔一路连踢带躲地接近宣教长，成功在走进能说话的范围前又杀了个卫兵。

“别用我的刀了，”他喊道，一把抓住正在和马利克对峙的倒霉卫兵扔到一边。他对此不予置评，反手故意把剑柄戳到马利克脸上，“剑你拿去，飞刀还我！”

“拿好你的剑，我不要了。”马利克拿了把飞刀挡住剑柄。剑柄顶端的圆球抵在他脸上，于是他转过头，用嘴唇扫过阿泰尔粗糙的指节。

“ _我的天啊。_ ”一个卫兵张目结舌地呛道。

阿泰尔给了他一拳。

“我 _刚刚_ 还把嘴放在那上面。”马利克一脸不爽地踹了同一个卫兵一脚，那人昏了过去。

集市广场上已经没有清醒的敌人，尽管远处建筑间的回声预示着更多士兵正在赶来。阿泰尔归剑入鞘、收起匕首，评判地看着马利克。

“我身上有更好的地方可以用到你的嘴。”他的提议惨遭无视。

“弓箭手。趴下。”马利克突然抬头看着从屋顶拂过他们头顶的一片阴影说道。

出于本能，阿泰尔马上俯身跪趴在地上，马利克笑出了声。宣教长得意地看向阿泰尔，敲了敲他的头顶评论道：“嗯。这姿势看着挺眼熟。”他们上空响过一声鹰啸，它的影子再次从二人身上扫过。

阿泰尔皱起眉头，回头发现屋顶根本没有什么弓箭手。“好好享受，你最近别想再看到了。”他低声吼道，把一只手贴上马利克的大腿往下抚摸，并在马利克挑眉质询的表情中偷走了他藏在靴子里的一把匕首，飞速滚走了。

阿泰尔冲进小巷，完全不用回头看马利克追上来没有。一方面他绑架了马利克最心爱的匕首，另一方面——

马利克从他身边跑过，嘴角带着一丝笑意。“这边，”他说着把阿泰尔带进一条暗巷，四周挂着的床单和湿衣服遮蔽了正午的阳光。暗巷的进深不够让他们藏到视线之外，也没法不靠攀爬穿过去，但他让阿泰尔抵住在冰凉的砖墙，自己压在他身上。阿泰尔调整姿势，和马利克的身体贴得更紧。宣教长的黑袍把两人裹住，在阴影里比阿泰尔的白衣隐蔽得多。

卫兵的喊声越来越近，他们的脚步声从主街上传来。阿泰尔警觉地监视着小巷外面，直到感觉兜帽被揪了一下。他侧过头，让马利克把它摘了下来，露出他乱成一团的头发和涨红的脸。

“他们要找戴着兜帽的人。”马利克非常有理有据地表示。

“好吧。既然你这么说了。”阿泰尔毫无波动地回答道。他感到马利克无声地笑起来，贴着他的胸膛颤抖着。他换了个更舒服的姿势，等待着剩下的追捕小队。

（最后卫兵们确实在那条小巷里找到了他们，刺客们选的藏身处之糟糕几乎让他们感到冒犯。至于卫兵们可能打断了什么，那就没人注意到了。）

**Author's Note:**

> Also available at http://maojiebandiangou.lofter.com/post/4305ad_1c6407f02


End file.
